Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to conveyor belt drive and support systems and more particularly to embodiments for an idler roller set having rollers receiving a conveyor belt in a deep groove with a slight V-shape for preventing belt travel out of the roller and a hard sleeve pressed onto the roller hub for abrasion resistance.
Background
Conveyor belt systems require idlers to guide the conveyor belt on a desired track and prevent displacement of the belt. Prior art devices typically employ idler rollers that are a straight roller or, in alternative embodiments a slight hourglass profile. However, as the belt comes in contact with conventional idler rollers the belt may travel up over the roller or down under the roller into the shaft. Displacement up and over does not maintain the belt on the desired track, and displacement down and under the roller may damage the belt or the structure of the idler roller support by cutting into the shaft supporting the idler roller. In attempts to avoid departure of the belt from the idler roller, continuous and/or significant pressure may be exerted by the roller for belt control. This may contribute to premature belt wear or failure.
It is therefore desirable to provide an idler roller configuration which prevents departure of the conveyor belt from the roller and provides minimal wear on the belt.